20 Cloti Prompts
by PeAceLovEr 12
Summary: My own Cloti Prompts........


A/N: This is the Longer Version of my fic: **1****0 Cloti Prompts** and now its not 10 anymore! ( Yippeee!) This fic is still dedicated to my favorite author LadyTeefStrife.

PeAceLovEr: I kinda promised to everyone that I'll add some more, and well here it is. And I put the contents of the first part too.

Tifa: So you supplied some ideas huh?

PeAceLover: I do.

Cloud: That's good.

PeAceLovEr: But it took me days! And I kinda changed Prompt 2 but it has still the same name. Who's gonna...?

Cloud: My turn, Disclaimer:PeAceLovEr 12 doesn't own anything.

PeAceLovEr: Thank You! **PS: TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. I deleted the first part, so all your reviews are gone, (sorry!) and the new prompts are from 11 to 20 **There you go!

_**Very Special Thanks to**_: **LadyTeefStrife **for um..... *scratch the back of head* beta-reading this? (sort of...)

* * *

**20 Cloti Prompts**

**1-Mornings:** Mornings are the sweetest time of the day for Tifa. It starts with Cloud kissing her tenderly on the lips before saying 'Good morning sweetheart, I love you', then when she goes down, the kids had gone to school and breakfast is waiting for her. There's nothing greater than that as a day start.

**2-Gift:** He gave her a gift for valentine's day, but it's not just a simple present. It's something that says 'I Love You', and 'Will you be my Valentine?', but mostly 'Will you Marry me?'. And Tifa accepted it with a tear stained face and a very bright happy smile.

**3-Family:** She once dreamed of having a real family with Cloud. When he came back to her life after the stigma crisis, her dream finally came true.

**4-Light:** She is his light, and no matter what happens, the they will always be together.

**5-Regret:** He regrets everything he has done to her, so he asks for a second chance, a chance to change everything between the two of them. She agrees. And for fifteen years the two of them lived happily.

**6-Happy:** He did everything to make her happy, because whenever she's happy, he's happy too.

**7-Smile:** When he returns to Seventh Heaven after a really bad day at his deliveries, he would hear the sweet laughter of children and receive the beautiful smile of his lady love, and those things would be enough to get rid of his bad mood.

**8-Knight:** It started when he was a thirteen year old boy. He was, is, and will be her knight in shining armor, and that will never change.

**9-Father: **He never had a father when he was young, but he realized that being a father is greater than having one.

**10- Sick:** Whether he's sick, she would always take care of him. When she's sick, he would always pamper her.

**11-Mask:** Only he could see through her smiling mask.

**12-In Love:** He knew he was in love. First with his neighbor/friend who wear a cute sky blue dress, second with a cute Nibelheim cowgirl mountain guide who wear cropped brown vest, third with a brunette fighter/bartender who wear short skirts, and now with a mother/bartender who wears a tank top and pants in the color of black.

**13-Ocean:** When Tifa looks at Cloud in the eyes she can see the peaceful ocean, which she so loved.

**14-Wine:** To Cloud, the true meaning of 'wine', is in Tifa Lockhart's eyes.

**15-Goodnight:** She thought while the time of the stigma incident he just ignored her voice mails, the ones that she sent every night with a sweet goodnight. But unbeknownst to her, he would always wait for it, eager to hear her voice and her sweet wish.

**16-Winter:** He doesn't like snow, but winter is one of his favorite seasons of the year. Inside Seventh Heaven, just seeing Tifa wrapped in a blanket, with her nose and cheeks red because of the cold made him think it was adorable and Cute.

**17-Jealous:** He bought a cute puppy for Tifa. He thought the dog would be just a simple pet in the bar, but he was wrong. Tifa spent so much time with the pup that she didn't pay attention to him any more. He became so jealous of the pup that he wanted to trash it, but he desisted and settled it by talking to his girlfriend about it. Tifa laughed and told him the difference between the dog and him.

**18-Difference:** After hearing of Cloud's jealousy issue, she explained him the difference between him and the pup: Firstly, the pup was joyful and Cloud is emo. And second, the pup is loyal and Cloud is protective and caring. After that, Cloud nodded understanding and Tifa gave him a very reassuring kiss.

**19-Sweet:** There are times when he can transform Tifa in her 'mean Tifa form', but there are times when Cloud is impossibly sweet.

**20-Future:** To Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart is his happiness, his life, his freedom, his pleasure, his desire, his light, his peace, his love and most importantly his future.

* * *

A/N: Alright that's the last one, I'm sure the readers are satisfied with this. (whew)

Cloud: It's longer than the first one.

Tifa: Hope they'll leave reviews.

PeAceLovEr: *yawn* Yeah I REALLY HOPE THEY'LL DO!

Sora: Now that you have your own prompts, it'll be easy for you to find a theme for a fic.

PeAceLovEr: Yep, easy as pancakes.

Zack: Where are the pancakes?

PeAceLovEr: Ask Tifa to cook something, I'm hungry!

Aerith: Yeah, I'm hungry too....

Zack: My angel! *Hugs Aerith*

Aerith: *From Zack's Arms* R&R!

PeAceLovEr: *sigh* Well, I'll See you guys in my other stories! Bye for now!!

**Peace!!! =^.^=**


End file.
